Til There Was You
by Guitarchick727
Summary: Rewrite & New Title Its Lucy's last year at Hogwarts. She knows that this year will be one she will never forget especially when her younger brother is sorted into Slytherin and her older brother's best friend, Oliver Wood, takes a job at Hogwart
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – I've Got a Feeling

Six years, five howlers, four champions, three broomsticks, two owls and one wand later, it was finally my last year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Both a feeling of anxiousness and nervousness had built up over the summer months. I was excited that after all my hard work it would finally pay off. I was ready to move on to the next stage of my life. Little did I know, the next stage of my life would start my first day back to school.

When the Hogwarts Express pulled up to the platform in Hogsmeade, my younger brother Rob looked up at me with excited green eyes. It was his first year at Hogwarts just as it had been my first year when my older brother Jude was in his final year. I gave him a cheerful nod as Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures professor, called all the first years to follow him. Before leaving he gave me an almost devilish grin and joined his fellow first years to the boats.

The rest of the students filed off the trains to where the carriages waited to take us up to the school. I waited in line with Ashlyn and Soleil, my best friends. We had written over the summer, but we always seemed to never say everything we needed to talk about in out letters. Ashlyn was telling us about the week long vacation to Paris she took with her parents. Soleil said she spent most of her summer reading muggle books from a list that Professor Ragwood, the Muggles studies professor, had given her. I had spent my summer flying at sunset and listening to music.

Once on the carriage, Ashlyn started, what Soleil and I called her "Rita Skeeter" routine. Ashlyn was known as a gossip queen at school and never failed to give us the juiciest of news. "Lucy, did you hear there's a new flying professor? I heard Madam Hooch was asked to become an official Quidditch referee, but people kept saying she's coming back next year. She loves the school as much as she loves Quidditch; she can't bear to leave it."

I turned to Soleil and we both started laughing. Considering it was only the first day back, I assumed that that was all the gossip she could dig up. Ashlyn hated being laughed at and huffed loudly and crossed her arms over her chest. Soleil and I took note and choked back our laughter. To make her feel better, I pretended to be interested. "Have you heard who this new professor is?"

She leaned forward and brushed back her perfect blonde hair. "No, but I did hear it was a guy, a former student. He apparently was McGonagall's first choice for the job."

"Do you know when he left school?" Soleil asked slightly more interested now.

Ashlyn shook her head no. "You have to figure though, that he's relatively young if McGonagall remembers him. And you know what that means?" Soleil and I stared back at Ashlyn not exactly sure what she was talking about. "If he's young, he's got to be cute and Luce, your brother is a first year. You'll have an easier in to talk to him than us."

"And if he's not cute?" I teased.

"Then forget I mentioned it," she laughed.

Five minutes later we arrived at school. We piled out of the carriages and all made our way to our home away from home. The three of us headed to our dorm room, which we shared with two other seventh year Gryffindor girls, to set up a few things before heading to the Sorting Ceremony and the Start-of-the-Year feast. Soleil put up photographs of us next to her bed along with pictures of her family and the current muggle book she was reading. Ashlyn displayed pictures of her muggle boyfriend she met over summer vacation. She had failed to tell him that she was a witch. I put up a picture a Viktor Krum next to my bed. He was my favorite Quidditch player but not because he was cute; although, I will admit he's more attractive in person. I checked on Rigby, my gray Maltese cat, before heading to the Great Hall with the girls.

Once in the Great Hall, we sat in out usual spot, about halfway down the table where Jude used to sit with his friends. The front of the table was empty waiting for seats to be filled with incoming first years. The Great Hall buzzed with everyone's conversations as we all waited for Hagrid to arrive with the year ones.

While we waited, Soleil point out the new professor. "Look, that's him, sitting next to Professor Trelawney. He looks quite frightened," she laughed.

"Oh, he is cute and he's got to be at least seven years older than us because I would never forget a guy who looked like that," Ashlyn added.

I sat next to Soleil staring at him. He was very good looking; short brown hair, muscular build and the faint shadow of hair along his jaw line. From where I was sitting, his eyes were dark, yet there was something oddly familiar about them. I just couldn't figure out what. He looked about Jude's age of 23, but that would have made his last year our first.

Ashlyn waved her hand in front of my face a minute later pulling me out of my thoughts. "Hello? Earth to Lucy?"

Right before I started to speak again, the new professor's dark eyes met mine. I gave him a small smile and said to the girls, "He looks familiar. I've seen him before."

"Where? In your dreams?" Ashlyn laughed.

Soleil and I turned to Ashlyn , but before either of us could say anything, the large wooden doors opened and in walked Hagrid and the first years. Rob waved to me as he made his way to the front of the hall. I smiled to myself as I remembered I had done the same thing to Jude.

McGonagall made her opening remarks, welcoming the first years and welcoming back the rest of us, and the Sorting Ceremony began. Every table sat quietly as we waited for the newest members of our house to join us. Name after name, house after house, until my brother's name was finally called. I watched as he made his way to the front of the decreasing crowd. McGonagall plopped the tattered old hat on top of my brother's spiky brown head. I watched as the hat slightly moved on his head. What was taking so long? My brother was Gryffindor; my whole family had been. About thirty seconds later, the Sorting Hat yelled out, "Slytherin!" My jaw dropped.

"My dad is going to kill him. He'll be getting a howler tomorrow," I said, still not believing what had just happened. I sat there in shock. Ashlyn did the right think by not saying anything after. I'm sure I would have hit her if she had said anything.

The Sorting Ceremony continued until every last first year was sorted into the right house. I occasionally glanced over at the Slytherin table to see my brother socializing with the cretins. But a majority of the time I kept my eyes on the flying professor to keep me distracted. I was still curious to find out who he was and I was sure I was going to kick myself for not recognizing him.

McGonagall stood at the head of the table where our late headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, used to stand. She tapped the side of her goblet to get everyone's attention. "I would like to make one other announcement. As most of you have probably heard, Madam Hooch has accepted a temporary position as an official Quidditch referee. In her absence, I am pleased to welcome back a former Hogwarts student to the staff as the new flying instructor, Mr. Oliver Wood."

My eyes widened and I was pretty sure that my jaw had dropped again. It took a moment to get over the initial shock before chuckling to myself, "Ollie, Ollie oxen free." I was right about the kicking myself thing. "He and Jude were best friends while they were here. He used to come over during the summer months if he wasn't working on Quidditch plays. I wonder if Jude knows he's here. "Last we heard of him, he was playing for Puddlemere United," I said half to myself, half to Ashlyn and Soleil.

Ashlyn and Soleil stared at me as revealed this vital information. Soleil bumped my elbow out from underneath my chin. I turned back to the girls as my chin almost hit the table. I chuckled nervously before looking back up at the teacher's table. Right away my eyes met Oliver's and I could feel my cheeks get hot. Boy, did I have a feeling that this was going to be one crazy year.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – You Know what to Do

I wrote to Jude the next morning before class instead of going to breakfast. I explained to Soleil and Ashlyn that I had to send an owl to my parents, at least that's what I told them. The last thing I wanted was to cause suspicion with Ashlyn hanging around. I wrote to Jude about Ollie being back, asking if he had known that he was taking the teaching job at Hogwarts. I also happened to mention that Rob had been sorted into Slytherin. I figured he would end up talking to my parents before either Rob or I had a chance to talk to them and he would let them know about our troublesome younger brother. Rather him than me, I figured.

As I attached the letter to one of the school owls, I heard little raindrops hitting the ground outside of the Owlery. Some of the school owls started to squawk as the rain started to come down harder and thunder roared. Luckily, the school owl I had chosen nuzzled against my hand and shortly after took off to Jude. I pulled my black sweater closer to my body as I figured I should be heading back to the school soon. I looked at the sky hoping I would see the sun poking its head out of the dark rain clouds but no such luck. I made my way out of the Owlery and back to the winding steps towards the school. I wasn't quite sure what time it was, but I knew it was getting late so I started to rush down the slippery steps. As my pace quickened, I could feel my feet slowly starting to slip on the wet pavement. I started to fall, and just as I was about to hit the ground below me, someone caught me. I looked up to see who had caught me to meet a pair of light brown eyes that I had known my whole life.

"You alright?" he asked gruffly in his thick Scottish accent.

I shook my head yes. It had been years since I had seen him this close. His eyes were lighter than I thought the previous night. He helped me up and we stood there staring at each other. I stood there thinking about how different he looked; he was no longer a child, but rather a strikingly handsome adult. I had always found him attractive, but now as he stood in front of me silent as ever I couldn't help but find him more attractive than ever. I watched him as he made questioning looks at me. I assumed that he was trying to figure out why I looked so familiar, the way I had looked at him the night before.

After about three minutes of us staring at each other silently in the rain, he spoke up again. "Why don't we move into the Owlery?" he suggested quietly.

Still in complete shock unable to say a word, I nodded my head up and down and followed closely him into the Owlery. I brushed a piece of wet, usually light brown, hair behind my ear before looking at Oliver again. He was still trying to place me in his mind. He crossed his muscular arms over his chest and finally spoke up. "I swear I've seen you before. Do I know…?"

"Ollie, Ollie oxen free," I whispered before he could finish his question. A small smile crept on my lips as I looked away. I was slightly kicking myself again for actually saying that to him. Why wasn't my brain functioning? It's not like I had ever been tongue-tied in front of him before. Of course that was before he was as handsome as he is now. Out of everything I could have said, I had to say the little childish line that I used to say to him as a child. I looked down at my feet and started to rock back and forth slightly waiting for him to say something in return.

I glanced back at him, still rocking slowly, when he didn't respond right away. His eyes were widening as each second passé between us. He finally recognized me. "Lucy? As in Jude Finney's little sister Lucy?" I shook my head in acknowledgment, but yet again not being able to say a word. "My, you've grown up. I remember you as just the little first year that used to hang around her older brother all the time."

I laughed quietly. "That was six years ago. I'm sure you look different between your first and last year at Hogwarts. Did you think just as you got older everyone else stayed the same age? And the only reason I hung around was because mum wanted him to keep an eye on me considering what had happened the two previous years with Harry Potter."

He shook his head in disbelief. "I still can't get over that it's been six years since I've been in school. And I never thought you were annoying or anything along those lines. Your mum was right to have Jude watch out for you though. Things were quite scary during those times." He took a brief pause and scratched his chin along his stubble of a beard. "Six years ago...six years ago I was still playing Quidditch," he said sadly.

"What exactly happened, if you don't mind me asking? The last we heard of you, beside the occasional Christmas card, was that you had joined Puddlemere United as a backup keeper."

He looked away from me thinking about what happened to his Quidditch career. It had barely started and here he was standing in front of me obviously still in pain from whatever had happened. He walked to a school owl attaching the letter he was sending. He gave the brown owl a treat before it flew out the window. Still not looking at me, he replied, "Um, well, I finally started a couple of games and I couldn't have been happier. Quidditch was my life; I'm sure you knew that. One game, about two months ago, we were playing Falmouth Falcons who are known for playing rough and well, they got aggressive when they couldn't score on me. They had their beaters attack me at the same time knocking me off my broom. I'm not exactly sure what happened after that, but when I woke up in the hospital, I had a cast on my right ankle, right hand and a concussion. Unfortunately, I've had so many accidents, that the team didn't want to take a risk on me nor any other team for that matter and so that was the end of my Quidditch career."

I wasn't sure exactly what to say. But I could feel his pain as he told his story. Quidditch had been his life just as music was mine. I couldn't imagine what my life would be life if I didn't have music. "I'm sorry," I whispered quietly, unsure of what to say. "As long as you're better now, that's all that matters, right?"

"I guess," he said dismissively. "But, that's enough about me, what about you? How's your family, your mum and dad? How's Jude? And I'm guessing that was your little brother that was sorted into Slytherin last night."

I ran my left hand through my still very damp hair as I could tell he didn't want to talk about Quidditch since it was a sore subject for him. "Mum and dad are good. Dad is supposed to be getting a promotion at the Floo Network Authority any day now. Mum's been getting Rob ready for school since it is his first year at Hogwarts. I guess you never really knew Rob he was only a couple years old when you and Jude left Hogwarts. I bet mum and dad won't be happy he was sorted into Slytherin though; he's sure to get a howler in a couple days. Jude spent time travelling after school, not like you of course. He went to America for a year of two, mum wasn't too happy about him being away, but you know Jude, there's no stopping him when he wants something. He works for the Magical Law Enforcement Squad. He seems quite happy about working there, at least now with Voldemort gone. Mum thinks he should be settling down soon. He's been seeing a witch from America who we haven't met yet named Anna. Dad's making him bring her over for the holidays so we can all get to know her."

"And you?" he asked finally turning back to me. "How have you been?"

I gave him a questioning look at first trying to figure out what he meant, but I soon knew he was asking about if I was alright after the past few years here at Hogwarts. I nodded slowly up and down. "I'm okay. It was quite hard at first. Jude told mum is was best if she were to take me out of school after Professor Dumbledore, well you know. I knew quite a few people who were killed. But to deal with it all, I dove into music. I couldn't fall asleep at night unless I had music playing. Music gets me through everything."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that you're okay. If you ever needed someone to talk to, you know you can come to me." He looked me straight in the eyes to make sure I knew I could count on him if I needed someone.

I could feel my cheeks turn pink and I glanced away from him again. "Well, then I guess I should warn you about Ashlyn," I laughed. "She was the blonde haired girl sitting across from me at dinner last night. She's going to be the next Rita Skeeter and she seems to have a crush on you. Don't be too frightened if she flirts with you while I'm talking to you. She's one of those 'I-get-what-I-want' kind of girls."

Oliver laughed as I explained about Ashlyn. He rubbed the stubble under his chin again. "And your other friend? The raven haired?"

"Oh, Soleil, she's nothing to worry about. She's focused on her studies more than boys, although she thinks you're cute too. She won't ever flirt with you though; she's shy. She may not even talk to you, at first." I smiled to myself as I thought about how different my friends and I were, but somehow we had always been there for each other. Especially, after all we had gone through together in the previous years.

As I stood there thinking about Ashlyn and Soleil, the bell for the first class of the year rang out. My eyes widened as I peaked my head out of the Owlery and glanced at the school. I was late, very late. "Um, I better get going to class."

"Yeah, you better, now that you're already late," he chuckled. "Just promise me if you do need someone, you know what to do."

I looked back at Oliver and his gorgeous brown eyes. "I will." I stood there for another thirty seconds or so before rushing back into the rain toward the school.


End file.
